1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shaving razors. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved razor with a handle rotatable about a user's finger.
2. Background
Razors for shaving, both disposable razors and cartridge systems, are well known in the art. A commonality found in the prior art is the elongated handle, it may be wide, it may be narrow and it is often surfaced for better gripping, but the razor head, whether it be single, dual or triple blades is supported on an elongated substantially stick-like member such as those illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,016 issued to Nissen and U.S. Pat. No. 5,953,824 issued to Ferraro.
Dual headed razors are found in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,328 issued to Sokoloff, teaches a full sized blade coupled with a reduced size trimming blade, mounted opposite each other for easy access. The Sokoloff razor is not a bi-directional device. A push-pull bi-directional razor for shaving is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,189 issued to which has a pair of mirror image blades affixed to a stick handle and describes a method of pushing and pulling the blades against ones skin by moving the handle in one direction and then another. Pushing a razor blade at the end of a stick handle up and against ones face allows for bi-directional use, but may not have the stability of the normal shaving direction.